The Pilot
It is the following episode of Mixelland DVD. Title: The title shows a card that says Cartoon Network and other card that says The pilot. Description: Flain tries to follow Infernite a picnic but has a battle with the Electroids. Trivia: Flain had by the nozzle (a golden stone like the Cragsters) and a little mustache on the feet while Zorch has fire coming from her mouth. The Cragsters not appear but Seismo was mentioned by Zaptor. Strangely Volectro not appeared. Was released to the United States and Turkey as following pilot. Transcript Flain: People stop being lazy and (Vulk and Zorch agree) Flain: Clans ended my day Zorch: bean bag Vulk: Mr.Penguin Flain what time is it baby Flain: Shut up are 12:09 pm and missed the picnic Vulk and Zorch: PICNIC (The scene changes from the house of Infernites Vulk and Zorch are being rude and swearing but censored mouths) Vulk: You should use your fire mouth (Zorch splashing fire in Vulk guy doing fall) Flain: Their clans are still ending my day Narrator: (Question for Flain can accompany them) Flain: Shut up Narrator Narrator: I sorry Flain: There also will ruin my day (Teslo step on the ground like giant following with Zaptor and Flain changes to small as mice and makes a cat sound) Flain: Miauh Teslo: You have come to do what bunch of rats (Flain is afraid and ashamed to respond to Teslo) Vulk: Battle with him Flain: to battle Teslo: The mouse either battle (Teslo and Zaptor laugh at Flain) Zaptor: He'll battle that not Seismo because of their shame (still laughing) Flain: So come on (Cut to Flain and Teslo playing cards Teslo dribbles letter of king while Flain dribbles Queen letter Teslo laugh Flain is furious and Teslo burning fire with his head but Teslo feel anything Teslo dribbles Colonel letter with number 51 and Flain dribbles letter Colonel also but with number 3 making Teslo the winner) (Cut to the Neverland where Teslo and Flain are struggling Teslo pull his tail beating Flain and Flain is a black eye) Teslo: Game o... (But rather than talk Teslo Game Over it fills with Flain punches apesa that Flain this old he kicks Teslo making Flain the winner) (Cut to final battle Flain and teslo are in santa rita of spends four Flain and Teslo rain are eating dumplings in the cafeteria Flain eat all while making nine teslo eat Flain the winner of the battle Flain out cheering and Relex asks for account Teslo but are more than nine hundred and eight hundred and seventeen one) Relex: The account (Teslo flees screaming and Strex appears out of nowhere) Relex: our animal (Infernites are on the picnic Flain opens a box Cookironi but see Ants Flain screams) Characters Infernites Electroids Seismo (said) Relex and Strex Errors: At a time of expiration of the Flain Colonel letter changes to 5 per one thousandth second Flain still did not win because the letter was even lower. Teslo triangle disappears in the scene where he tries to talk "game over" and also his arm has an orange tone.